defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Ryanos Colton
Overview Ryanos Colton is a veteran soldier of the Stormwind Army. Originally from the Elwynn Forest, Ryanos was raised by his father on their family farm. As Ryanos grew older he decided to leave for Stormwind City in search of a job. He joined the Stormwind Army in the regiment of the Blazing Shields, but later left due to other ambitions. Currently he is a legionnaire in the Ironheart Conclave. Biography Childhood and adolescence Ryanos was born to Martha Marie Colton and Ryanos Colton Sr. during the period between the first and the second war. Living in Elwynn Forest between the wars it meant that the family endured a time under Horde control, meaning most of their crops and resources would be paid to the Twillight's Hammer-clan, in exchange for being kept alive. They were keeping this treaty well going until one year when their harvest failed, barely leaving any food for themselves. The Twillight's Hammer-clan killed his mother in cold blood and took the small amount of harvested crops, leaving Ryanos and his father to mourn the murdered mother and wife, while suffering from starvation. The Second War drew to a close and thus the humans regained Stormwind. As Elwynn Forest returned to a time of peace and prosperity, Ryanos and his father recovered from the tyranny of the Twillight's Hammer-clan and the death of Martha. During Ryanos' adolescence he grew to be a strong boy, learning how to deal with farmwork from his father, his father gradually growring weaker from stress from the Horde's tyranny, but also as he was becoming an old man. By the age of 16, Ryanos was in charge of all the major caretakings at the farm. Stormwind and career Just turned 23 and sick and tired of being stuck in the farm, Ryanos decided it was time to see the world outside of the farm. After saying goodbye to his father and doing his daily chores he grabbed his backpack and went for Stormwind. Arriving in Stormwind he immediately started looking for a job. First serving as a bartender in a local Stormwindian bar, he found out that was not for him and eventually he was recruited to the Stormwind Army in the Blazing Shields Regiment by Commander Falrock Thilliath. During his training and stationing in Stormwind in the following months he got aquainted with the Order of the Silver Hand, situated in the Cathedral of Light. Being an eager follower of the Light he took interest in the arts and virtues of the Knights of the Silver Hand and soon became an apprentice Paladin. His affinity with the Light continues to grow in time with his physical strength and endurance, gained from the harsh training in the regiment. Soon after joining the military Ryanos went back to tell his father of the news. Personal Life Currently Ryanos resides with his father at the farm, still, riding back and forth between Stormwind everyday. He has for a long time been taking care of both the farm and his military duties. This has however resulted in Ryanos having had to prioritize either the farm or his military duties at times, neglecting the other. His friendships are mostly limited to his comrades in the regiment. His best friend is mostly regarded as the now discharged soldier Aesthetic Quietus, although their bond has become somewhat questionable after Quitus' dischargement. As for romantic affairs Ryanos has never been thoroughly involved. He had a few flings during his youth, but besides that no steady relationships. He has on several occassions uttered his love for the now deceased Laureen Aelsworth, one of his fellow soldiers in the regiment. She was captured then tortured and killed by The Dark Sphere in front of Ryanos and their superior. Ryanos swore revenge on the cult and especially Tyzai Revain, the one directly responsible for her death. Likes and dislikes Ryanos, being a farmboy, has a natural love for nature and animals. He usually gets excited about other people's mounts or pets if they seem unique. His background as a farmer usually results in his knowledge and sayings being rather farm-related. Ryanos also likes to walk around Stormwind City, especially during patrols as he wants to protect its citizens. Apart from The Dark Sphere and cultists in general, Ryanos has a natural hate for orcs as they remind him of his harsh childhood during the Twillight Hammer regime. He also can't take it when people don't treat nature or animals with respect. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Paladins